Unexpected Love
by crazyfans26
Summary: Finally there was a guy who actually loved me but I was wrong. Nate/Alex Russo. Our first story!R
1. School's Out

A/N… Hey this is our first story we have ever written. We have decided to change it cuz "people " have complained to us that it's not camp rock so we have to remove it but we don't want to take it off and we have been working hard on these stories…This will be Nelena but their names will be Nate and Alex. It will be Camp rock and stuff but everybody will probably be ooc!!!We don't know how this story is going to be so first few chapters might be short. They will get longer we promise we just hope you like it!! We will try uploading as much as we can. Also if people really like our story we will also probably do a sequel.

Disclaimer… of course we don't own anything or anybody (LOL) but we will probably only put this disclaimer up once!!!!! 

**Nate's Pov**

Yes! Finally, school is out. The bell had just rung, and everybody was going crazy. I made my way towards my locker to get all my stuff. I opened my locker, and when I saw Hannah's picture, I couldn't help but smile. Just then I saw my best bud Taylor coming over to me. "What's up dude?" Taylor asked me.

"Not much" I replied.

"Are you going to tell your girl tonight?" I thought about it for a second before coming to a conclusion.

"Yeah, tonight I will!"

"Good for you man" Taylor gave me a good luck punch before leaving. I sighed, tonight's the night.

---

"Nick hurry up!" My brother Shane screamed from across the parking lot.

"I'm coming" I screamed back. A couple girls came over giggling.

"Bye Nate" They said in their 'flirty voice' Ugh! Those girls are really annoying. I sighed.

When I got to the car I greeted my brother with my usual greeting: "Hey"

"Hey umm what's wrong?" He asked me, I swear, no matter how hard I try to hide

it, Joe always knows when something's bothering me.

"Nothing, just sometimes I hate being popular"

Shane looked at me and said "Yeah, well, you got a reputation to maintain"

"Yeah, I know"

---

When we finally got home, Shane asked me a question, one he'd been asking me

every day: "Hey man, so you're finally going tell Hannah?"

"Yeah, I am, tonight is the night I am going to tell HannahI love her."

Ps: Btw Its Taylor Lautner who is Nick's (Nate's) friend if you guys are wondering!!

We did have to change the story so the names are different and Hannah is Miley if you guys are wondering (I now typical Hannah)

A/N... Thanks to our Beta Cupid's Arrow… and helping us for a title for our story!!

Read and Review!!


	2. I Love You

**Nate's POV**

It was 6:00, and I told Hannah to meet me at the beach at 6:30. It was time to go. I had decided on a very romantic dinner on the beach. I couldn't believe I was doing this, this was the first time I had ever felt this much love for a girl.

Just then I saw Hannah come. "Hey Nate"

"Hey babe" I kissed her cheek.

Hannah started to look all around. She seemed kind of surprised. I had a really romantic dinner set up. There was a small table with candles and I had made her favorite dinner, Chinese, with some help from my mom.

Hannah turned to me and said "Wow, thanks, this is so nice and romantic" She hugged me.

"Come, let's eat" I said.

"Wow Nate, the food was so good, I am having such a great time" then she leaned over and kissed me. I smiled and took her hand, and we sat on the sand.

"So what's the occasion? You haven't been this romantic before" I was now starting to get nervous.

"Um… well, there's something I need to tell you". She looked at me and held my hand. "What is it Nate"? I looked at her, making sure I didn't sound afraid.

"Hannah ever since we have been together… I haven't felt this way before". Hannah smiled, and I then started to get my hopes up. "Hannah I don't just like you."

"I love you"

Hannah looked really shocked and stood up. "You what?! I'm sorry Nate I-I I just can't." I looked up at her, shocked.

"What-what do you mean you can't?"

"I am just not ready for that word 'love', I like you but I don't love you, I'm not sure if you mean it yet and we are still really young".

"Hannah trust me I do"

"I saw so many girls get their heart broken and they were all really young. My own sister got her own heart broken". I was never the one to cry, but right now I feel a tear go down my cheek.

"But Hannah-"

"No buts Nate; what if you start to like another girl?"

"I won't though"

"You don't know that" Hannah took my hand. "Nate maybe things are going too fast, we should take a break"

"What!?" I screamed.

"We have only been together for four months".

"I know but I _love_ you"

"No Nate, I think we should take a break and decide if you actually love me".

"I do Hannah"

"I don't know Nate, and right now my feelings are different, they aren't as strong, we have only been together for a couple months".

I just stood there trying to take it all in.

Hannah kissed my cheek and said "I am sorry Nate" and then she left.


	3. Why Me

**Alex's Pov**

I can't believe we're moving. My life was just fine in New York until now. Mom got a transfer to New Jersey so… I guess I'm stuck here now. I loved New York so much; I had finally just made a few friends.

"Mom" I groaned.

"Don't worry Sweetie, New Jersey isn't bad or anything, you will like it, trust me"

"I guess…" I said

"Come on now, I'm sure you will make great friends and you know you might even find a cute boy" My mom said in a comfort tone.

Hmm… yeah, I might even find a guy.

We had finally got to the house. It was a nice size, just perfect for me and my mom.

My mom looked at me, "So Alex, you can go and settled in, okay?"

I sighed "Okay…"

All of our stuff came, and I started to unpack. Our house wasn't that bad, it was actually pretty cozy. Our old house was pretty big but this was just perfect.

"Mom" I said

"Yes"

"Can we order some pizza please?"

"Hmm… okay I guess so"

"Thanks mommy"

We had gotten our pizza, and we sat down and started to eat.

"So Alex, are you excited for school this week?" Mom said

"I don't know, I guess I'll see how it is, I just hope there are some pretty nice people here, I don't want anything to happen this time like it did in New York"

"Don't worry honey, everything will be alright"

After dinner I unpacked a bit more and decided to go to bed. I layed down and thought about New York. It was hard for me, but then I got so used to everything. Having people bullying me was so hard. I just hoped that it didn't happen here.

It was the first day of school and I got up then got ready.

"Hey mommy" I said to my mom who was making pancakes.

"Good morning so you excited?"

I looked at her and said "Hmm… I guess I am"

After I ate breakfast, I said bye to my mom and waited for the bus to come. I looked at my clothes, I was wearing a dress but I guess people would say it was geeky, I didn't like to wear what everybody else was wearing, and my mom had always told me to never try to be like somebody and always wear what I feel comfortable in. Yup, I felt comfortable in the weirdest clothing.

Just then I saw the bus come. I got in and the driver said to me "Hey there you must be Alex, right?"

"Yup, nice to meet you" I shook his hands

"Find any seat you'd like, everybody here is really nice"

I smiled at him and said thanks, and went to find a seat.

I saw this girl sitting there, and nobody was sitting beside her, I said to her "Hi, is this seat taken?"

She looked at me "Oh, no, of course not, come sit"

"Thanks so much"

"Oh, no need to thank me." The girl looked at me again and said "So are you new here? I have never seen you before."

"Yeah um… I'm new, I just moved from New York with my mom"

"Oh that's awesome; I have always wanted to go to New York"

I smiled and said "Yeah it's pretty awesome"

She smiled and then said "Oh, I forgot, my names Mitchie"

I laughed "I'm Alexandra but call me Alex."


	4. Oh Boy

**A/N: Sorry guys its late but we are going to post two chapters.**

**Alex's POV  
**

"I'm Mitchie". She smiled

"So are you new? I have never seen you before."

"Um... yeah, I just moved from New York with my mom."

"That's pretty cool; I have always wanted to go to New York".

"Yeah, New York is pretty awesome".

Then I saw two good looking guys come up and sit in front of us, then one of them turned around and said to me " Did someone barf on your dress, cause it looks like someone did".

"SHANE!" Mitchie slapped his arms.

"Don't be mean, be nice, and say sorry or else..."

"Sorry babe". Then he gave her a quick peck on her lips. Then Shane turned around and said

"Sorry".

I nodded and put my head down. Shane turned back to Mitchie and gave her a kiss. I look up at them and though they looked so cute together. I wish I had a boyfriend and had a relationship like them.

"Hey Nate" Mitchie said.

Nate looked up "Hey Mitchie". Wow! He was so cute! But he looked a bit upset.

"So what's up"?

"Nothing I guess''. I wondered what they were talking about. The school bus had stopped we were all getting out. I turned to Mitchie then and said "Hey umm Mitchie mind showing me were the office is?"

"Of course not" She turned to Shane and Nate. "Bye Guys". We got to the office

"Thanks Mitchie"

"No problem I will see you later at lunch or maybe we might be in some classes together". I smiled "hopefully we'll see ya"

After I got all my schedules and locker Mrs. Jackson the principal lead me to my first class which was English. We went to the class and Mr. Jackson introduced me to the class and my English teacher, Mrs. Weasley she welcomed me she sounded very nice.

"Alex why don't you sit beside Nate" I nodded and smiled. While I was making my way down to my seat I could hear some girls whisper "That dress is so last century". I tried to ignore her but it kind of hurt I mean my dress wasn't that bad. When I sat down I turned to Nate and said "Hey". Then he looked up at me rudely and said "Look, just because your friends with Mitchie, that doesn't mean your friends with me, just stay away from me, don't talk to me and were good". I put my head down and felt tears form in my eyes. I couldn't believe he was such a jerk. I thought he would be nicer than Shane...

_Oh boy_ I thought _this was going to be a long year._

**Please Read and Review**


	5. I Need Help

**A/N: OK heres Chapter 5.. We really hope you like it and chapter 6 will probably be out next week!!**

**Alex's POV**

It had been almost a month since school started. It was going pretty good, Mitchie was really nice we had become pretty good friends. Nate and Shane were being jerks, Nate never smiled, all he did was smirk, and the whole school was being really rude they always made fun of my clothes. I thought I dressed up really nicely, it was only of course Mitchie and some of her other friends I think the only reason they were being nice was because of Mitchie. Shane was being nice I guess but that also because of Mitchie.

I got ready and went down stairs and my mom gave me breakfast. "So Alex, how's school going?"

I looked at my mom "Good"

"That's good, so you haven't yet told me about any guys, any cute boys?"

"Yeah actually, there is this one really cute boy"

Yes I tell my mom everything we are really close she gave me triple amount of love any other mom would give because I grew up without a father. That's because my mom had me when she was sixteen. My dad didn't want me because he was too young, my mom didn't want to get an abortion or give me away. My dad left, so you can say my mom is pretty young, not much of a big age difference so I can tell her anything because she's experienced a lot in her teenage years. I haven't told anyone yet. Only my mom and I know. I can't trust very many people. Especially with what happened with my first and last boyfriend so far. I wear a purity ring because I don't want to end up like my mom, not in a bad away and because I believe in true love. I promised myself I would give myself to my true love after marriage.

"Ooh Alex, give me details".

I laughed "Well he has coffee brown eyes, dark brown curly hair and his name is Nate".

"Oh so are you going to tell him".

I looked at my mom with wide eyes. "Are you kidding me? Mom, he's like the most popular guy in school, he doesn't like me he always ignored me, and I am not his type of girl. He likes those girls who are cheerleaders, wear tank tops and mini-skirts, have you ever seen me wear anything revealing, no, see all I wear is dresses from like last century".

"Aww, well, honey you never know, he might end liking you".

I just smiled at her and said "I wish".

While I was waiting for the bus to come I started thinking about Nate. I don't know when I started liking him, maybe it was the moment I saw him. I don't even know why I like him, all he does is ignore me and be rude. Maybe there was a good side of him that he doesn't show just to keep up his reputation as the "jock", or maybe there's something more to it. Just then, the bus came, and I got in the bus, the bus driver said to me "Hey Alex, sorry, from now on I will be picking up Shane and Nate first, hope that doesn't bother you".

"No, not all" I smiled. I started to walk to my seat. For the first time, I saw Nate _laughing_ with Mitchie and Shane. Then I saw him _smile_. My heart started to race. It was the first time I saw him smile and not smirk.  
"Hey Alex"

"Hey Mitchie" I said.

"Hey Dork" Nate and Shane said at the same time, and they did a high five.

"SHANE, NATE!!!! I can't believe you just said that!!"

"Okay, sorry" they both said while laughing. I couldn't believe they said that but for some reason I didn't mind, it was just good to see Nate happy and smiling, he hasn't been like that before and I don't know why...

We finally got to school. When we got in, I saw Mrs. Jackson come near Nate.

"Mr. Grey I need to talk to you, it's really important". Nate looked really nervous

"Um... yes?"

I got curious. When the last bell rang at the end of the day I got some of my stuff out of my locker. I saw Nate coming towards me, I couldn't help but get happy and excited. "Hey Nate"

"Hey Alex"

"So... what's up?" I asked. I looked up at him and closed my locker.

"I need help"

"What kind of help?" I asked curiously.

"In chemistry"

"Okay, why me though?"

He answered impatiently "Because you're a nerd".

I looked up at him with hurt eyes. "In that case, no"

"No wait, I'm sorry, I meant to say 'You're really smart'".

I smiled "Really?"

"Yeah" he smiled.

"Okay, I'll help you, but why all of a sudden now?"

"Mrs. Jackson said if I don't get my grades up, I can't play basketball."

"Oh so you're on the basketball team impressive".

"Yeah actually captain" He smiled proudly.

"Okay I will help you, don't worry".

"That's great, Alex you're the best". He gave me an unexpected hug, and then left, and caught up with his friend Taylor. I was frozen in my spot; I couldn't believe Nate _hugged_ me. I thought I was going to faint.

**A/N: Read and Review**


End file.
